Tu ne sauras jamais
by Ginlyzee
Summary: Severus écrit une lettre à celui qu'il a toujours aimé. Mais il ne saura jamais. Amour à sens unique. Venez lire!


Bonjour tout le monde des gens. Je vous publie un petit OS en attendant la suite de ma fic'. Le problème c'est que j'arrive pas à publier la suite donc je sais pas qd vous l'aurez et pourtant il est écrit ce chapitre 2. Mais bon, à part me dire "il existe des erreurs sur cette page" ben mon ordi il sait rien faire d'autre. Enfin Bref!

Cet OS est une song fic sur la chanson tu ne sauras jamais de Roch Voisine. C'est un amour à sens unique. Vous verrez bien.

Bonne lecture

_**

* * *

**_

_**Toi  
Tu ne sauras jamais  
Tout mon amour secret  
**_

Je n'ai pas pu te le dire. Ca aurait été tellement ridicule. C'est vrai après tout, qu'est-ce que les gens auraient dit s'ils avaient appris que le grand méchant maître des potions, ancien-mangemort, Severus Snape aimait le tout gentil tout mignon Gryffondor, l'Elu, Harry Potter ? Et oui je t'aimais. Et je t'aime encore.

_**J'avais du mal ne rien dire  
Si peur de t'entendre rire  
**_

Et toi, qu'aurais-tu dis ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais regardé avec mépris ? Tu aurais sûrement croisé le regard de tes amis et tu te serais moqué de moi. Après m'avoir dis mes 4 vérités, tu m'aurais tourné le dos, et je serais resté au milieu du couloir comme un idiot. Et j'aurais eu l'impression d'être de nouveau un ado bourré d'hormones en ébullitions.

_**J'étais muet devant tes pas  
Avec des mots d'amour sans voix**  
_

Chaque fois que je te croisais dans les couloirs, je m'arrêtais. Plus rien de ce qui m'entouraient n'existait. Je te fixais et je laissais passer dans mes yeux tout ce que je ressentais à ton égard. Je ne sais pas si tu l'avais remarqué. C'était les seuls instants ou j'abaissais mes barrières.

_**Toutes ces lettres que je gardais  
T'auraient dit pourquoi je t'aimais  
T'auraient dit pourquoi **_

_**La nuit moi je chantais  
Tu ne sauras jamais **_

_**Que cette chanson portait **_

_**Ton nom  
**_

Toutes les nuits avant de me coucher, je caresse aussi bien des yeux, des lèvres que des doigts, les quelques écrits de toi que j'ai pu réunir. Des devoirs que j'ai dupliqués, des lettres que tu m'envoyais quand nous devions traquer Face de Serpent. Aucun de ces écrits ne contient d'amour, je ne crois pas qu'il y eut une seule chance que tu m'ai considéré ne serait-ce que comme un ami. Une haine de 7 ans ne peut s'effacer avec quelques heures de collaboration.

Aussi, dans le noir de ma chambre, je chante cette chanson.

_**Toi, tu venais chez moi  
Dans mes rêves comme dans mes bras**_

Toutes les nuits je rêve de toi. Et dans chacun de mes songes, tu es là, à ta place, dans mes bras. Parfois, en fait souvent, j'imagine que nous allons plus loin, que je te fais l'amour encore encore et encore.

_  
**Combien de fois je t'ai fait danser  
Sans même oser t'inviter  
**_

Il y a des fois aussi ou je rêvais qu'un jour je te demande d'aller au bal avec moi. En général ces rêves je les faisais quand Albus annonçait une fête. Et puis le matin je me réveillais, et je me rappelais que jamais tu n'avais jamais été à moi. Que je n'avais eu pas le courage de te demander. Après tout j'étais ton professeur. Tu étais sensé être l'élève que je détestais le plus.

_**J'te disais tout sans rien t'cacher  
A ta photo sur l'oreiller  
**_

Je ne sais pas comment cette photo était arrivée là, sur mon bureau, un soir alors que je rentrais de la Grande Salle. Mais je soupçonne Albus de l'y avoir mis. Il sait toujours ce qui se passe dans son école après tout.

Bref. Toutes les nuits je te raconte ma vie, ce qui s'est passé dans ma pauvre et misérable journée de professeur. Je te dis tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment toi. Une photo sorcière peut, peut-être reproduire le mouvement mais elle n'est pas vraiment la personne. C'est toujours mieux que rien. Je pense qu'il faut se contenter de ce que l'on a. Et je me contente de ta photo. Je la caresse de mes doigts et de mes yeux, comme j'aimerais vraiment le faire.

_**Et j'inventais tout un roman  
Qui t'aurait dit pourquoi je t'aimais  
Qui t'aurait dit pourquoi **_

_**La nuit moi je chantais  
Qui t'aurait dit pourquoi la nuit **_

_**Ma chanson pleurait  
**_

Mes émotions me submergent tellement, parfois, que j'ai du trouvé un moyen de … comment dirais-je ? Ah ! Voilà, d'éliminer la pression émotionelle de mon cœur. Et je l'ai trouver. J'écris tous simplement. J'ai inventé une histoire. Elle fait des tas et des tas de parchemins de long. Elle raconte un peu mon histoire, un peu la tienne. Mais aussi et sutout la notre. Elle dit comment nous nous sommes rencontrés, comment nous sommes devenus amis, comment de drôles de sentiments se sont emparés de mon cœur, comment je découvris que tu ressentais la même chose, comment nous faisions l'amour. Elle dit aussi pourquoi je t'aime, pourquoi je pleure quand cette chanson me vient en tête, pourquoi je sais que jamais tu ne m'appartiendras, pourquoi je rêve, pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai perdu tout espoirqu'un jour que tu le sache, que tu sache que je t'aime.

_**Tu ne sauras jamais  
Que cette chanson  
Portait... ton nom…**_

Oui, j'ai perdu espoir. J'aurais mille fois préféré me ridiculiser. Car au moins tu l'aurais su. Mais tu ne le sauras jamais. Car tu n'es plus.

Je te laisse avoir le repos que tu as tant de fois demandé et que tu as mérité.

Adieu Amour, Severus Snape.

* * *

Voilà, alors que'est-ce que vous en pensez? Un tite review please.

Ah oui! Comme j'ai trop la flemme de répondre aux reviews par mail, je vous remercie tous d'avance très fort et je vous fait plein de gros bisoooouuuuuuuuus!

Mayo


End file.
